Secret Crushes
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: What will happen when sakuno discovers about tomoka's crush and tomoka discovers about sakuno's. this is a multi-couple story main couple is tomoka and her crush read and find out. It's a ryosaku story along side withsome cute eiji tomo romance...
1. Knowing Sakuno

**_PRINCE OF TENNIS_**

**AN: Minna this is my first prince**

**Of tennis fan fiction so pls don't **

**Beat hard on me **

Tomoka woke up in one early morning yawning very lazily. When she took a glance at the clock it was only 05.45 in the morning. Tomoka thought Oh jeez… it's so annoying to get up so early in the morning and went back to sleep. When she woke up once again it was 06.30. Ok tomoka thought let's take a shower and memorize today's time table she took a shower and got ready as soon as possible put on her school uniform and tied her hair into two ponytails. She went down the stairway to eat breakfast while eating breakfast she memorized her timetable. Then she set off for school before setting off she said bye okaa-san bye my troublesome otous (**Sorry if it's wrong)**. While going to school she caught up with sakuno her best friend. As they were walking to school a seigaku tennis team regular Kikumaru Eiji caught up. Ah eiji-senpai told tomoka while sakuno said Ohayo eiji-senpai. Yo and ohayo to both of you nya he said in his childish tone as always. Tomoka thought as always when eiji-senpai is there it's always cheerful. As soon as they reached school Eiji had morning practice so Eiji went to the tennis courts while sakuno said she has to help the teachers with shifting their books so sakuno also left tomoka alone. Meanwhile all the regulars were having a hard time practicing there we go a match against momo-senpai and fuji-senpai. Everyone from the club was watching it. Fuji gave momo a lob ball and momo hit his famous dunk smash while fuji countered it with his famous triple counter Higuma Otoshi but fuji's hands were still shaking from taking momo's dunk ball. Fuji thought momo you have gotten stronger and so the morning practice ended early.** ( does anyone remember we left tomoka's part just like that so let's go to tomoka's POV) **

**Tomoka's P.O.V**

First eiji-senpai left then sakuno left and tomoka thought what should I do? Then an idea flashed through tomoka's mind. Why shouldn't I go to the tennis courts and cheer for Ryoma-sama? Then tomoka thought what is the big idea even thou I go and cheer for him he never gives me a damn about me ryoma-sama just thinks I am a nuisance. Darn it. Once again an another idea she thought why shouldn't she go and visit the cherry blossom tree behind the gym. So Tomoka went to the cherry blossom tree behind the gym to take some rest or a good nap. When tomoka reached there she heard a sweet voice that she already knew quickly she hid behind one of the cherry blossom tree. There came sakuno her best friend she looked so tired and was murmuring something to herself. To tomo-chan's shock sakuno sat in the same cherry blossom where tomoka was hiding and tomoka heard her murmuring. Sakuno was murmuring 'Ryoma-kun is so mean how much ever I was nice with him his answer was 'Hn' 'Huh ryuzaki?' or 'Why are you talking so much today ryuzaki?' Baka baka Ryoma-kun he has me to murmur like this every day about him. Baka why cannot he realize that "I love him" he is a idiot. I did not even tell tomoka about this I feel so bad keeping this in and I am also very tired helping the teachers so let me take a good nap. After a while sakuno fell asleep herself. Tomoka was so shocked hearing this herself she cannot believe that she eavesdropped her friend's own and very personal feelings.

**There it is Minna the first chapter of the multi-couple story. I know it is a little funny that sakuno is scolding Ryoma to herself anyways here's the first chapter….**


	2. Tomoka's Crush!

**CHAPTER-2**

Tomoka was really disappointed a on herself for doing this so she wanted to tell it to sakuno but before she went to tell it to sakuno she was already gone. So tomo-chan decided to hide it. After sakuno went tomoka was alone all by herself so she started to think why don't I have crush for myself? The inner tomoka said yeah go, go, go so she was wondering and she narrowed down to seigaku regulars she thought:

Tezuka Kunimistu – No obviously not he's too strict and I don't have the guts

Oishi shuchiro - Yeah it's oishi-senpai but he's wayyy too caring so NO.

Kaidou kaoru - yeah it's 'the VIPER' so absolutely NOT.

Momoshiro takeshi – Yay it's momo-senpai but I don't feel like it even thou momo-senpai has Ann. So NO.

Echizen Ryoma – Absolutely NOT.

Inui sadhaharu - No, no, no he's creepy…..

Fuji syuuske - Yay it's the kakoi and sugoi fuji-senpai but I don't feel like it either. So NO.

Kikumaru Eiji – It's Eiji-senpai yeah he is going to be my crush because it's always lively and cheerful when he is around. Selected Eiji-senpai!

**Minna there it is my second chap sorry cause it is short but I am on my way…**


	3. Weird Question

**Chapter-3**

As soon as tomoka decided on her crush the school bell rang so she took her bag and rushed to her class room before her teacher came just minutes before her teacher came she thought she was lucky. When sakuno saw tomoka so tired and really different today sakuno was worried about tomoka. So while lunch break sakuno asked tomoka what's the matter tomoka open up her secret she said to sakuno that she has found her own crush sakuno was really happy to hear that so sakuno also told her but both of them refused to tell the name of their own crushes. While sakuno was wondering who was tomoka's crush tomoka already knew who sakuno's crush was.

**The Next Day….**

Sakuno often saw tomoka blushing while she is talking to Eiji-senpai. She even noticed tomoka cheering for eiji-senpai's match while Ryoma's match is going on too. So sakuno gussed that eiji-senpai was tomoka's cr4ush. So after tha morning practice of the regulars ended sakuno went and asked A-a-ano e-eiji senpai do you l-l-like anyone? Eiji was shocked from what sakuno had asked him and question marks started to appear over his head so eiji asked sakuno ochibiko why are you asking me such a question? And sakuno's reply was a-ana eiji-senpai I gotta go see u later eiji-senpai bye, bye. After all it's eiji we are talking about so he kept on thinking the same thing over and over again and came to a conclusion 'Ochibiko 'LIKES' me?!' so after the evening practice also got over for the regulars eiji went and told the regulars about it expect tezuka and Ryoma because tezuka was with ryuzaki sensei discussing the next training camp for the team and Ryoma went home early today so eiji told it to oishi, fuji, momo, and kaidou so all of them were really into this thing they started think…..

**Meanwhile TOMOKA'S part…..**

Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama please wait up shouted tomoka as for our echizen thought 'here comes the cheerleader'. After a while Ryoma was dragged by tomoka to the nearest lake. Ryoma was annoyed and tomoka spoke up ryoma-sama I want the truth from you and nothing else Ryoma stared at her blankly thinking 'Did this girl hit her head or something' tomoka asked in a low voice Ryoma-sama do you like anyone ryoma's reply was yadda next question do you like girls ryoma's answer was yadda again next question do you know anything such as feelings from the heart his answer was yadda Ryoma! You have gone past your limits thats it no more cheer leading for you. You are not only the prince of tennis but the prince of denseness and left a confused Ryoma….

**Back to the Tennis Courts…**

**Minna there we go I present u the third chap gomensai about the chapter's size**


	4. What!

**Chapter-4**

The day began as usual tomoka caught up to sakuno and eiji caught up to the both of them eiji said Ohayo ochibiko osokada-chan making them both up shriek and jump after the both of them realized it's eiji-senpai tomoka blushed and sakuno was simply smiling. Eiji asked ochibiko why did you ask me such a question yesterday sakuno was staring at tomoka for a while who was so into eiji-senpai so she decided to leave the both of them alone for a while so she left without saying a word. As tomoka and eiji-senpai were alone tomoka told eiji-senpai about the cherry blossom tree matter and eiji was shocked. So the both of them decided to head to the tennis courts together to tell momo and fuji about this as they arrived at the tennis courts they soon went up to fuji and momo and told what happened so they decided to meet up behind the school while lunch break and they did momo asked eiji-senpai how did you knowthis after u came to a conclusion that sakuno liked you?. Eiji said it was all osakada's magic which made tomoka blush once again. So after that Fuji put up a plan.

**The next day….**

All of them met together in front of ryoma's house in the early morning then went to ryoma's house woke up the lazily sleeping Ryoma till 07.30 forced him to take bath within 15 minutes and told him to eat breakfast as soon as possible. Then dragged Ryoma to school made him sit behind a cherry blossom tree the spot where sakuno used to scold him the again sent eiji to set up sakuno over there as the plan worked up perfectly sakuno once again came to the same cherry tree and sat but Ryoma guessed she was mumbling something when she came there as sakuno was near Ryoma was thinking to listen to what she was mumbling and leant close to the tree and heard the same words which sakuno was mumbling that day ryoma heard. Ryoma-kun is so mean how much ever I was nice with him his answer was 'Hn' 'Huh ryuzaki?' or 'Why are you talking so much today ryuzaki?' Baka baka Ryoma-kun he has me to murmur like this every day about him. Baka why cannot he realize that "I love him" he is an idiot. As tomoka thought Ryoma heard enough then escorted sakuno to the tennis and left a wide eyed Ryoma after a while eiji ,fuji and momo went up to Ryoma while eiji and momo put up a merciless face while fuji's eyes were wide open and looked at Ryoma mercilessly.


	5. Thoughts

**Chapter-5**

Recap: Ryoma-kun is so mean how much ever I was nice with him his answer was Ryoma-kun he has me to murmur like this every day about him. Baka why cannot he realize that "I love him" he is an idiot. As tomoka thought Ryoma heard enough she escorted sakuno to the tennis courts while eiji and momo put up a merciless face while fuji's eyes were wide open and looked at Ryoma mercilessly.

To the Present: As his senpai's were staring at Ryoma like that Ryoma was having shivers down his spine when momo started to talk Ryoma covered his ears like it's a atom firecracker or something like that what momo said was_ 'Echizen what in the world were you thinking in your mind 'genius?' can't you just jump right in front of her stare at her and just walk away that could be a little manly! Idiot!' _ next it was eiji's turn he said '_Ochibi just as osakada-san said you are the prince of denseness too if it was me experiencing this kind of love I would have realized it a long time ago you are really "mean" got that ochibi? What so ever if someone has no feelings they are not human but they are obsessed with something so ochibi have the guts to go up to ochibiko and tell you heard everything and just leave her like that until she comes and confesses to you'_ it was fuji's turn he said nothing but was staring at him just like that by the way that fuji was staring at Ryoma Ryoma could understand that fuji was dead serious about this as well as his other senpais finally fuji spoke '_ryoma better get to understand other's hearts if you don't you will suffer real badly in your life got that?' _and all of his three senpais just walked off not caring how horrified Ryoma was while they spoke. As the school bell rang suddenly which made Ryoma jump up in a sec Ryoma was distracted the whole day but none of his teachers dared to call him up 'cause he would write everything right but not even his JAPANESE teacher did 'cause if he did he would write something stupid which none of them understood expect sakuno. Which nobody knew about this damn. As the lunch period came once again all his senpai's started to stare deadly at him again they stared at him pointed the way where sakuno was sitting Ryoma was horrified so he turned back and started to eat his own lunch as he finished lunch soon he went to the roof top to take a good nap as he had a lot of pressure today. When he reached the rooftop he found all his three senpais there while he looked horrified after he saw them fuji eiji momo turned back and resumed their normal work Ryoma thought 'yeah like they are really merciless' and walked away but when he thought of the incident yesterday morning it sent shivers down his spine. He thought ugh ugh feels creepy and really mean plus merciless he said ugh once again.

He cannot sleep peacefully because he is thinking about '_sakuno'_. What he remembered talking to sakuno was _'Huh ryuzaki? What ryuzaki? Oi isn't it hard to make something which tastes bad? Get out of the courts when a match is going on nobody should enter the courts ryuzaki?. _The only thing which kept ringing on his mind was _'instead of calling her sakuno he was calling her '__**Ryuzaki?**__'_

**Ok people I have finished the 5****th**** one yay yahoo a little bit over excited right but there are a lot more chapters to go people! **


	6. Found out!

Chapter-7

Recap:she dropped her bentos and and turned back and ran as fast as she could as tomoka was chasing after her and sakuno's vision was blurry so ryoma decided to take advantage this time ran as fast as he could and caught upto sakuno all his senpai's were behind them the corridor came to an end the stairs were there both sakuno and ryoma did not notice that and there was only one sound before a crash KYAAAAAAAAAA!

To the present: As soon as senpais and tomoka reached there they saw sakuno and ryoma collapsed down the stairs eiji and mom rushed to them as fuji and tomoka caleed the ambulance as soon as the ambulance came the took sakuno and ryoma in a stretcher and informed the senpai trio and tomoka to come to kanai hospital as the ambulance's space was full.

At the Hospital...

Ryoma and Sakuno had to share the same as the hospital rooms were full due to a fire in an apartment. As the senpai trio,ryuzaki-sensei and tomoka made their way to ryoma and sakuno's room the both of the had minor injuries but they should not leave the hospital as ryoma almost fractured his leg and sakuno only sprained her arm because she was on top of ryoma when she passed out the doc said the will be up by seven ten the evening but the visitors time will be past as the visitors time is only between 7.00 in the morning to 6.30 in the evening all of them had to leave as the clock struck seven ryma's eye flipped open as he looked around he could say that he was hospitalized as he noticed he had a room mate he turned around to see sakuno sleeping a few inches away from him which made his heart skip a beat and blush a little. As he realized that she was about to wake up he pretended as if he was sakuno woke up she had the same symtoms of ryoma as she also realized she had a room mate she turned around to see ryoma's face just inches away from hers her heart was beating rapidly and she was furiously blushing but she could not hold herself back she took her finger to his face and traced it outliningly a cuter blush crept over her face as for ryoma he thought what the hell is she doing? as for sakuno she thought it was the right time to confess to him. She began ryoma-kun withthe sweetest voice tone she ever had and with her eyes closed as ryoma heard her eyes shot open he looked at her directly with softened eyes she continued the first time i met you in the station and until and uptil now 'i love you' you may think that i think of you as a trophy to brag about but you are wrong 'I truly love you' as ryoma heard love he put up a mean face but he thaught she was beautiful wait a sec.. did he think that she was beautiful.. never mind as sakuno opened her eyes she let out a little squeal as she saw ryoma's face so close to and immidieatly moved away and turned her back to him while ryoma was experiencing some emotions that he never went through and snapped out of it as soon as sakuno said gomensai ryoma-kun just because of ma and my clumsiness you had to end up in the hospital as soon she said that his heart suddenly ached for telling her clumsy and insulted her feelings. His answer was 'hn' and just turned but he heard her smile as he replied but thaught it was just his imagination. As soon as it was 09.00 at night sakuno was asleep and the room lights were out leaving only a open window by which moonlight flooded the room which was followed by a gentle breeze but ryoma could not help himself but enjoy the wind but he could not sleep something kept on poking him an emotion that he had never had before as he turned around he saw heaven's angel decended to earth sakuno's sleeping face illuminated with moonlight seemed light that ryoma quickly snapped out of that feeling as he kept on adoring her face he fell asleep.  
-TADA! I am upadating two chapers continuesly for forgiveness of the readers of this story for my long absense and i want nobody to think that i will discontinue this story plus.. this story will be my first 10 chapter story yay! 'cause this story is reaching new height 10 chapters! and pls review so i can develope even a better next chapter

-  
Animeprincess 


	7. At the hospital

Chapter-7

Recap:she dropped her bentos and and turned back and ran as fast as she could as tomoka was chasing after her and sakuno's vision was blurry so ryoma decided to take advantage this time ran as fast as he could and caught upto sakuno all his senpai's were behind them the corridor came to an end the stairs were there both sakuno and ryoma did not notice that and there was only one sound before a crash KYAAAAAAAAAA!

To the present: As soon as senpais and tomoka reached there they saw sakuno and ryoma collapsed down the stairs eiji and mom rushed to them as fuji and tomoka caleed the ambulance as soon as the ambulance came the took sakuno and ryoma in a stretcher and informed the senpai trio and tomoka to come to kanai hospital as the ambulance's space was full.

At the Hospital...

Ryoma and Sakuno had to share the same as the hospital rooms were full due to a fire in an apartment. As the senpai trio,ryuzaki-sensei and tomoka made their way to ryoma and sakuno's room the both of the had minor injuries but they should not leave the hospital as ryoma almost fractured his leg and sakuno only sprained her arm because she was on top of ryoma when she passed out the doc said the will be up by seven ten the evening but the visitors time will be past as the visitors time is only between 7.00 in the morning to 6.30 in the evening all of them had to leave as the clock struck seven ryma's eye flipped open as he looked around he could say that he was hospitalized as he noticed he had a room mate he turned around to see sakuno sleeping a few inches away from him which made his heart skip a beat and blush a little. As he realized that she was about to wake up he pretended as if he was sakuno woke up she had the same symtoms of ryoma as she also realized she had a room mate she turned around to see ryoma's face just inches away from hers her heart was beating rapidly and she was furiously blushing but she could not hold herself back she took her finger to his face and traced it outliningly

a cuter blush crept over her face as for ryoma he thought what the hell is she doing? as for sakuno she thought it was the right time to confess to him. She began ryoma-kun withthe sweetest voice tone she ever had and with her eyes closed as ryoma heard her eyes shot open he looked at her directly with softened eyes she continued the first time i met you in the station and until and uptil now 'i love you' you may think that i think of you as a trophy to brag about but you are wrong 'I truly love you' as ryoma heard love he put up a mean face but he thaught she was beautiful wait a sec.. did he think that she was beautiful.. never mind as sakuno opened her eyes she let out a little squeal as she saw ryoma's face so close to and immidieatly moved away and turned her back to him while ryoma was experiencing some emotions that he never went through and snapped out of it as soon as sakuno said gomensai ryoma-kun just because of ma and my clumsiness you had to end up in the hospital as soon she said that his heart suddenly ached for telling her clumsy and insulted her feelings. His answer was 'hn' and just turned but he heard her smile as he replied but thaught it was just his imagination. As soon as it was 09.00 at night sakuno was asleep and the room lights were out leaving only a open window by which moonlight flooded the room which was followed by a gentle breeze but ryoma could not help himself but enjoy the wind but he could not sleep something kept on poking him an emotion that he had never had before as he turned around he saw heaven's angel decended to earth sakuno's sleeping face illuminated with moonlight seemed light that ryoma quickly snapped out of that feeling as he kept on adoring her face he fell asleep.

-TADA! I am upadating two chapers continuesly for forgiveness of the readers of this story for my long absense and i want nobody to think that i will discontinue this story plus.. this story will be my first 10 chapter story yay! 'cause this story is reaching new height 10 chapters! and pls review so i can develope even a better next chapter

Animeprincess


	8. Not a dream afterall

**Chapter-8**

**Recap**- As soon as it was 09.00 at night sakuno was asleep and the room lights were out leaving only a open window by which moonlight flooded the room which was followed by a gentle breeze but ryoma could not help himself but enjoy the wind but he could not sleep something kept on poking him an emotion that he had never had before as he turned around he saw heaven's angel decended to earth sakuno's sleeping face illuminated with moonlight seemed light that ryoma quickly snapped out of that feeling as he kept on adoring her face he fell asleep.

**To the present**

As ryoma heard a voice calling him ryoma,ryoma he woke up there was his nurse aiko smiling at him they said it would take atleast 3 days for ryoma to recover but for as sakuno she just had a sprain but fell unconcious due to the fright she had suddenly he remebered sakuno sleeping next to him he just turned suddenly which made the nurse panic but as he turned aroung he found nothing but ( SAKUNO'S DEAD BODY!(just kidding) ) a blank blue hospital screen.

Don't worry said aiko she is behind the screen are you worried about her? asked aiko No just feeling sorry because this happened to her because of my carelessness. Then as it became 10.00 in the morning ryoma's mom and sakuno's grandmother came in from the door so did tomoka,eiji,fuji and momo then the screen between sakuno and ryoma was removed and all of them were able to see both of them ryoma was concious but sakuno was not as sakuno made a move everyone looked at her she sat straight up like waking up from a nightmare as sakuno saw her dream and thought

_" It was not a dream after all"_ as she turned around she saw ryoma,her senpais, her grandmother,ryoma's mom and tomoka her best friend.

She shot a smile at them and was slowly laid at bed by the nurse as she is not supposed to sit up straight for the next 2 hours then sakuno slowly laid at bed and tomoka and her grandmother surrounded her as sakuno was smiling and talking, ryoma could not help but stare at everyone took their leave together….

Minna the next chappie enjoy! Sorry about the size of it compared to the other stories…. XP

Anime


	9. Conversation

**CHAPTER-9**

**Recap****: She shot a smile at them and was slowly laid at bed by the nurse as she is not supposed to sit up straight for the next 2 hours then sakuno slowly laid at bed and tomoka and her grandmother surrounded her as sakuno was smiling and talking, ryoma could not help but stare at everyone took their leave together….**

**To the present**

As everyone took their leave together ryoma slumped back to his bed again and the nurse aiko gave ryoma and sakuno their medicine. Ryoma took a sip of it and his face expression was like YUCK! Is this really my medicine due to his expression he earned a giggle from both the females. Then it was sakuno's turn ryoma was smirking he thought that sakunob was going to tdo the saming thing he did but…. She didn't she asked aiko what sort of a medicine was it.. Ryoma was shocked to hell that sakuno did not feel the bitterness of the medicine. After a while I mean as half an hour past and ryoma and sakuno did not utter a word the silence was growing very awkward between them. Then sakuno spoke (FINALLY!) Ryoma-kun…her voice sweet voice echoed through his mind he replied 'Hn' sakuno asked how was he feeling he said 'fine' she asked how was the medicine given to him his face turned pale then sakuno dropped the topic. As it was 13:10 already they got their lunch ryoma thought hospital food sucked. Then again The MEDICINE….! YUCK! Ryoma Nice sakuno the medicine behaviors ( If you don't understand this then PM me ) now nightfall took place they had their dinner on 20.00 sharp and the Medicine! YUCK!. It was time for the doctor to check them as the doctor stepped in sakuno was like how pretty she is and ryoma was like a lady doc PFFF… I am gone. The doc's name was riko.

She had long blond hair and peppy green eyes.

She was at least 5.5 feet tall and she was very good looking and has dashing looks every male would fawn over her..

As she checked sakuno she immediately smiled.

She told sakuno that she is absolutely fine and gho home tomorrow morning. Sakuno was relived..

Now for Ryoma. The doc's face had a serious expression and said you have to stay in the hospital for at least a week to recover fully and if he even strains himself a bit he won't be able to walk or run or do anything with his right leg ever again. Ryoma's eyes widened and Sakuno was about to cry. Then riko left them with a sweet smile.

Sakuno spoke up Ryoma-kun you should not strain yourself you know.

Ryoma: 'Hn'

Sakuno: (STARTED TO CRY) go-omenosai Ryoma-kun it's all because of me and my stupid mind

Ryoma: …..

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun are you still angry at me?

Ryoma: No.

Sakuno: that's a relief I thought you hated me.

Ryoma: I used to think you guys are a bit noisy during the matches.

Sakuno: Oh. Now about the matches I will tell oba-chan that you will not be able to come for a week 'cause you have injured your right leg and Ryoma-kun please don't make your leg like tezuka-senpai's arm .. and this was the first time I heard you speak more than five words

Ryoma: Hn advice accepted. He could hear Sakuno smiling

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun arigato for spending some time talking to me.

Then they fell asleep…..

Minna there is the next chappie hope you enjoyed it. If you find anything wrong pls review me and the eijitomo pairing waiters… The next two will be about them THEY WILL MAKE UP and tomo-chan is going to confess to eiji.. after the practices imagine that would be any way later then… and thank you for your support.

-Anime


	10. The Amusement Park!

**CHAPTER-10**

**Recap: A converstion between Sakuno and Ryoma( this is eiji tomo chapter)**

**To the present ( In the tennis courts of seigaku)**

Eiji was breathing as heavily as possible because he was going against tezuka!. The match ended with tezuka winning and the score was 4-6 ( u could guess whose was which ) as eiji came out of the court exhausted and sweaty tomoka wiped all the sweat and gave him some cool lemon juice to drink. Eiji was like arigato osakada-chan. Tomoka flushed as eiji felt her heating up he immediately pulled of the hug and looked at tomoka tomoka was out of the dizziness and apologized to eiji and said eiji-senpai you could call me tomoka or tomo-chan with tint of pink in her cheeks eiji taught it was cute and again multiple images of tomoka smiling running through his mind he was asking tomoka if she ever got exhausted or some thing but tomoka replied no. then eiji asked if tomoka wanted to go out with him and is it possible. Tomoka answered Yes while the inner tomoka was like yeah yeah YES! FINALLY!. She snapped back when eiji called out to her tomoka, tomoka. She ws like senpai tomorrow is Saturday lets go out then eiji agreed and this conversation was over heard by fuji,momo,kaidoh and finally oishi. Oishi was really happy that eiji finally got someone who could go out with him.

**Saturday came…..**

Tomoka was waiting in front of a café in the station.

Her phone ringed. Do to do to do to she took it and saw that eiji will be 10 min late so tomka decided to go to the café when she entered there was a seat for two she reserved it and ordered a hot chocolate for her and told the next order will be in 10min so the waiter left after five minutes her order arrived she was drinking the hot choc when her phone rang again.

Do to do to do to. She took it and flipped the cover open and saw eiji's message.

Tomoka I am here where are you?...

Tomoka replied- In the café eiji-senpai. As tomoka twisted around her chair she found eiji entering the café she signaled him and eiji came and took a seat next to her..

This was watched by momo, fuji, oishi fuji was clicking pics while momo and oishi were happy and merry.

Then tomoka asked eiji why was he late

Gomene tomoka I visited ochibi and ochibiko…( some silence) how are they asked tomoka they are fine ochibiko is ok but ochibi has to be in bed rest for a while. That earned an oh from tomoka.

Then eiji asked tomoka where do you want to go next? You decide it yourself senpai.

Then eiji came close to her their face just inches away tomoka thought that he was going to kiss her but eiji just said call me eiji today tomoka was like Um… ok senpai er.. I mean eiji and smiled slyly eiji was laughing nice and loud. Then tomoka lets go to the amusement park!

To tomoka's surprise eiji already brought the tickets so tomka was very happy that eiji was totally responsible today. Then at first hit the mole eiji won he has super speed ( remember the clones) and won a big teddy bear and gifted it to tomoka. Then throw the ring tomoka won to key chains they were E and T eiji was very happy with that so he let it hang on his cell phone which made tomoka happy they had lots of fun they even went to the haunted house where eiji was laughing to hell about the dolls and tomoka was scared to hell and was clinging to eiji like her life depended on him at one point tomoka fainted eiji panicked he called out her name tomo..ka tomoka as he had no choice he carried her out of the haunted hose in bridal stlye made her layed her down and sprinkled water on her face tomoka tomo… ka she finally woke up.

Gomenosai eiji said tomoka

Its ok tomoka its gtting late so lets go to the giant wheel and finish the outing.

I will drop you home tomoka was totally happy so they went to the giant wheel it started moving when it did tomoka giggled eiji asked why?.

Eiji its so tickly in my stomach when this wheel started

First time here tomoka?

Hai!

Eiji smiled softly the smile was not too playful nor to serious something rare.

Eiji went and sat next to tomoka as he was in the opposite direction so he leaned closer closer closer and tomoka's heart was racing and finally eiji kissed tomoka as soon as they part the giant wheel was over. As they were heading home the silence was really akward between them.

Eiji finally spoke up..

Tomoka..

H-hai

I am sorry about wht happened in the amusement park I guess you would'nt mind and tomoka said not atall eiji.

As tomoka's house came she gave a paper to eijia nd ran inside her house..

**Eiji's house**

**Eiji's room…**

Eiji opened the paper it was written..

'_Ashiteru' eiji-senpai_

Which lead to a minute shut down of eiji's body system the most active guy in seigaku..

**Morning…..**

**After the evening practices****…..**

Tomoka met up with eiji in the team room ( I don't know what that place is called… if you know pls review or pm ) slowly tomoka went near eiji and raised her heels and kissed then as they part tomoka was madly blushing eiji smiled again and hugged tomoka not the killer hug the softie hug and whispered in her ear

'_I love you too'.._

Tada.. reached my goal the eiji tomo pair YAHOO! I am sooo happy and the next on will be in the hospital I did not finish the ryosaku pair and if any mistakes found pls review and what about the unknown romance eiji and tomoka had did you guys like it ? waiting for some reviews….

Anime


	11. Looking after him

**Chapter-11**

**At the hospital…**

**Recap:** Sakuno spoke up Ryoma-kun you should not strain yourself you know.

Ryoma: 'Hn'

Sakuno: (STARTED TO CRY) go-omenosai Ryoma-kun it's all because of me and my stupid mind

Ryoma: …..

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun are you still angry at me?

Ryoma: No.

Sakuno: that's a relief I thought you hated me.

Ryoma: I used to think you guys are a bit noisy during the matches.

Sakuno: Oh. Now about the matches I will tell oba-chan that you will not be able to come for a week 'cause you have injured your right leg and Ryoma-kun please don't make your leg like tezuka-senpai's arm .. and this was the first time I heard you speak more than five words

Ryoma: Hn advice accepted. (He could hear Sakuno smiling)

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun arigato for spending some time talking to me.

Then they fell asleep…..

**To the present:**

Good morning Sakuno-chan! As soon as Sakuno heard the voice she opened her eyelids to greet nurse aiko a very good morning. As aiko smiled brightly she pointed left towards Sakuno when she saw it the cutain was no longer blank blue it was blue with some clouds in it . As aiko pushed it aside she saw ryoma wide awake _'ohayo ryoma-kun' _greeted Sakuno, while ryoma replied 'hn' and the door sounded _'Tock' 'Tock' _C-come in. The doctor riko came in and greeted _ohayo 'both of you'._ Sakuno and ryoma greeted back then the riko checked Sakuno & ryoma she said that Sakuno could go home she is discharged from the hospital. Sakuno was relived. Ryoma had to stay there for a while….. ( long pause..)

She was jumping _up and down up and down_ (in her mind) then suddenly remembered ryoma.

She turned and found a broken ryoma even thou it did not reflect in his face it showed it in his eyes. Sakuno asked riko if she could look after ryoma and riko said ok so Sakuno was happy.

After all she thought it was her fault for ryoma's fracture..

Then the riko and aiko left ( Funny how their names rhyme) . Then Sakuno got out of the hospital bed and went over to ryoma and smiled at him he was just staring at Sakuno then Sakuno moved towards the other door located right in the opposite of entrance door. Sakuno opened the door and found the bathroom the she went inside the bathroom. There was another knock on the door _'Come in'._

_Yo! Echizen _yelled momo followed by eiji then came in tomoka, Fuji, ryuzaki-sensei & his mother. Ryoma simply smirked.

**Meanwhile in the bathroom…..**

Sakuno was taking a good bath after all it was one and a half day since she took bath then brushed her teeth and put on her dress which had a white shirt with a mini-over coat in light pink and the skirt was plain light pink and did everything she has to do before she gets out.

**Back in the room….**

Everyone hears a 'notch' sound they quickly turned towards where the sound was coming from the door in the opposite from the entrance door, the door opened with Sakuno coming out and smiling instantly after seeing her grandmother, ryoma's mom, her senpais & finally her best friend tomoka.

She ran forward and hugged her best friend and her grandmother they hugged back (A/n: I am not used to these sort of parts)

Sakuno shouldn't you be resting by now? Asked her very concerned grandmother.

Not at all she is perfectly fine came a sweet voice all of the guests turned towards the door where riko was standing Sakuno is perfectly fine riko smiled at sumire oh I forgot to introduce myself….

I am riko Sakuno and Ryoma's doctor.

Thou Sakuno is fine ryoma must take some rest to recover fully he is fine now but if he strains himself his leg will be grave danger.. ( long pause)…..

He can leave the hospital in a week.. Oi! Ochibi are you lazing aroung nicely? ( A/n: You guys know exactly who said that don't you ).. Eiji recived a a deadly glare from ryoma and his spine shivered ….. creepy and scary thought eiji.

After a while Sakuno asked sumire if she could look after ryoma until he gets discharged from the hospital.

Sakuno: Obaa-chan

Sumire: what is it Sakuno?

Sakuno: Can I stay with ryoma-kun and look after him after all it was y fault for ryoma-kun to break his leg…

Sumire: ( sighs) Ok Sakuno you can stay and look after ryoma

Sakuno: Arigatou obaa-chan

Then sumire glanced at the clock and told everyone that it was getting late and everyone to hurry,…

Then everyone left but tomoka did not leave Sakuno asked why?

Tomoka told Sakuno everything about what happened between her and eiji Sakuno was shocked and happy she hugged her friend and wished her good luck everyone told their good byes and left.

There we go! The 11th chappie.. and pls review if you can then pls check out my ryosaku one-shot the title is The Trip…. Bye guys.

Anime


	12. Silent Cycle

**CHAPTER-12**

**Recap:** After a while Sakuno asked sumire if she could look after ryoma until he gets discharged from the hospital.

Sakuno: Obaa-chan

Sumire: what is it Sakuno?

Sakuno: Can I stay with ryoma-kun and look after him after all it was y fault for ryoma-kun to break his leg…

Sumire: ( sighs) Ok Sakuno you can stay and look after ryoma

Sakuno: Arigatou obaa-chan

Then sumire glanced at the clock and told everyone that it was getting late and everyone to hurry,…

Then everyone left but tomoka did not leave Sakuno asked why?

Tomoka told Sakuno everything about what happened between her and eiji Sakuno was shocked and happy she hugged her friend and wished her good luck everyone told their good byes and left.

**To the present…**

As everyone left Sakuno smiled at ryoma while he was slumping back in his bed ryoma-kun called Sakuno nani? Asked ryoma a blend of laziness, sleepiness, questioness came in his voice. Iie I thought you haven't had your medicine yet a yuck look came to light in ryoma's face which earned a giggle from Sakuno.

As Sakuno placed the medicine near ryoma; Ryoma held his breath and drank up all the medicine and a sign of relief in his face. Inui-senpai's juice is better than this ugh…said ryoma. Another giggle from Sakuno (**a/n** XP) After a few minutes Sakuno got really bored as this room was totally small then a '_Knock' 'Knock'_ on the door.

'_Come in' replied two voices _

Then ryoma and Sakuno exchange_ a 'glance' ._

Riko came in and said that their room has been shifted Sakuno was the happiest maiden in the world in her heart.. Then riko left… before she left she whispered something into sakuno's ear which made her smile.

Finally, said ryoma and got up from his bed he felt four warm fingers gently touch his neck and say a stretcher will come to take him to the other room.. and it was Sakuno ( A/N Obviously!)

Ryoma totally was at heaven at that time it felt so warm against his cold neck then his organs started firing up again .Ryoma was totally caught off guard soon he regained the pressure and replied _'Hn'_ his very own vocabulary, Now days Sakuno understands what ryoma says ringht he said _'Fine'. _Sakuno herself was amazed that she could understand ryoma. There came in the stretcher and took ryoma carefully to the other room.

As Sakuno looked around the new room it was astonishing compared to the other rooms it was great, it had a big door, a 36-inch LCD Tv ,an Air conditioner, two three plug points and Two single cots as Sakuno examined the cots carefully she recognized that it was her bedsheet and glancing over ryoma's cot it was nothing but plain blue and some white stripes on it she thought it was a hospital cover. Then the point clicked her obaa-chan must have brought it she is sooooo sweet Sakuno thought to herself. Then the Air conditioner switched on automatically and the door went _'Woosh'_ there came in ryoma and the hospital staff they laid him on bed and left as ryoma examined the bed covers he spoke up breaking the silence circle between him and Sakuno.

Ryoma: Oi, Ryuzaki who bought these covers here?

Sakuno: Obaa-chan and your okaa-chan ryoma-kun, Was her reply

Ryoma: Oh…..

The silence circle continues (**A/N The ryosaku silence circle XP) **

Again the second time of the day the silence circle was broken this time by Sakuno.

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun…

Ryoma: '_Hn'_

Sakuno: A-ano obaa-chan gave me permission to look after you until you get better.

Ryoma: _'Hn'_

The cycle continues….

Minna there we go the next chappie I am so happy I wish it touches 15 chaps at any cost sorry for the size of this.

Who all followed my story the trip a one-shot between ryosaku thank you sooooooo much I luv you all

Anime


End file.
